


Let Me Hold You

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Awkward Tsukishima Kei, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Cute Tsukishima Kei, Cute Yamaguchi Tadashi, Fluff, Gay, I Don't Even Know, I Ship It, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I have no life anymore, M/M, Protective Tsukishima Kei, Sick Character, Sickfic, Tsukishima Kei is Bad at Feelings, oof
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:54:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24031606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Yamaguchi catches a cold from the rain and Tsukishima takes care of him. Another TsukkiYama sickfic! Hope you enjoy!
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei & Yamaguchi Tadashi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Kudos: 151





	Let Me Hold You

Puddles were splashed through by Yamaguchi as he raced through the rain.  
Unfortunately, he had stayed a little extra while at the gym and while he was there, it had started raining.  
He had no umbrella and since everyone else had already left, he had to walk home alone in the rain.  
Yamaguchi shivered as he continued to run, water splashing up around his feet.  
“I’m probably gonna get sick from this,” he groaned.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Yamaguchi finally arrived at home, he was soaking wet and shivering.  
“S-stupid rain,” he sighed before sneezing.  
Suddenly, he heard someone knock at the door.  
The green haired boy pulled the door open to reveal Tsukishima, holding an umbrella.  
“Tsukki? What are you doing here?” Yamaguchi asked before sneezing again.  
The blonde glanced away.  
“Well, I knew you were staying late at the gym and it started raining and…”  
“Tsukki, did you come to make sure I got home ok?”  
The taller boy blushed.  
Yamaguchi giggled.  
“You know you're soaking wet right?”  
“Ehehe, I had to walk home in the rain.”  
Tsukishima sighed.  
“Can I come in?”  
“Oh! Sorry,” Yamaguchi apologized before stepping aside to let his boyfriend in.  
Once the blonde had put his umbrella down and taken his shoes off, he grabbed the other boy’s arm.  
“Tsukki? What are you doing?”  
“I’m gonna go get a bath ready for you. You're freezing from the rain and you probably caught a cold.”  
Yamaguchi smiled.   
Tsukishima was a really sweet guy.  
“Go get undressed and I'll run a bath,” he said, releasing his grip on his boyfriend once they had reached his bedroom.  
The green haired boy nodded as he walked into his bedroom.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Once Yamaguchi had finished undressing, he went to the bathroom and knocked on the door.  
“Is the bath ready Tsukki?”  
“Yeah, come in.”  
“Uh, can you face the wall? I don't have any clothes on and it's kinda embarrassing if you saw me like this.”  
Tsukishima grinned and turned to face the wall.  
“Ok, you can come in now.”  
The door slowly opened and Yamaguchi came in.  
He quickly walked over to the bath and sat down, relaxing immediately to its warmth.  
“You can turn around now.”  
The blonde turned around to see his boyfriend in the bath, eyes closed, and a relaxed look on his face.  
Tsukishima bent down next to the bathtub.  
“I’m gonna go make you something to eat ok?”  
“Mm-hm.”  
He stood up and walked towards the kitchen.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Once Tsukishima had finished making some soup for his boyfriend, he went back to the bathroom and walked in.  
There he found Yamaguchi, half dressed.  
“GAH!” He cried as he put his hands over himself.  
“Knock next time!” He pouted before breaking off into a coughing fit.  
“Sorry,” the blonde smirked.  
Yamaguchi quickly pulled on his shirt.  
“Here,” his boyfriend said as he took off his hoodie and handed it out to him.  
The green haired boy cocked his head.  
“You still look cold. Put this on.”  
“Aw, you're so sweet Tsukki!”  
“Whatever.”  
Yamaguchi pulled the hoodie on over his head.  
“So cozy,” he thought.  
“Cmon, I made you dinner so you should eat it before it gets cold.”   
Yamaguchi grabbed Tsukishima’s hand and walked down the hall to the kitchen with him.  
The green haired boy slipped into his chair.  
“Thanks Tsukki,” he beamed as he started eating.  
Tsukishima sat down in the chair next to him.  
“I’m glad you came over.”  
Tsukishima blushed.  
“No problem.”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Yamaguchi was done eating, Tsukishima grabbed his hand and took him to the couch.  
The blonde turned on the TV and flipped through it until he found a random movie that seemed interesting enough.  
“Tsukki? Can we cuddle?”  
“Sure.”  
Yamaguchi wrapped his arms around his boyfriend and buried his head into his chest.  
“I love you Tsukki.”  
The blonde smiled as he gently rubbed the other boy’s back.  
“I love you too.”  
The green haired boy closed his eyes, relaxing into the steady rise and fall of his boyfriend’s chest and his hands rubbing his back.  
“You're the best boyfriend ever.”  
Tsukishima chuckled.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After about 15 minutes, Tsukishima looked down to see his boyfriend fast asleep in his arms.  
“Dammit why is he so cute?”  
Being careful not to wake him up, the blonde picked up Yamaguchi bridal style and carried him to his room.   
Once he got to his room put his boyfriend down in his bed and pulled the blankets up over him.  
It still looked like something was missing.  
Tsukishima crawled under the blankets and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend.  
“Perfect.”


End file.
